Peter Talbot
- Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Talbot Pack= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }} Peter Talbot is the main character of the Full Moon High story. A young man given the gift of being a werewolf, but unknowingly by fate, destined to become a true Alpha wolf, as he now leads the Talbot Pack. As well as the first to use his Lycan gifts to protect his home town, and soon the world from the forces of Darkness. Characteristics *'Name': Peter L. Talbot *'Codename': Alpha *'Age': 16-17 *'Hair': Black (in both forms) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow) *'Likes': Action Movies, video games, Reading at Barnes N’ Nobles, the Dark Knight Trilogy, Man of Steel, Hanging out with his friends, being with family, Soccer (later on as he adepts in sports) *'Dislikes': Losing his Friends, being bullied, his friends being harmed/threatened, losing control of his lycan basic instincts, hurting people *'Family': Lawrence and Katherine Talbot (Parents: Missing/Dead); Ben Talbot (Uncle: deceased), Sir John Talbot (Grandfather: Alive), Singh (Manservant, mentor, uncle figure: alive), Jean C. Talbot (adopted sister), Riley Talbot (long lost twin cousin) Appearance Human Peter is a young man at the age of sixteen, slim build but not gangly, Caucasian, with black messy hair with bangs on the left side being unkempt, and brown eyes. He usually wears a black T-shirt, with blue baggy jeans, and red and white sneakers with a blue and black hooded sports authority jacket halfway zipped up, a green long sleeved sweater tied around his waist, and a black backpack on his left shoulder. Before his transformation, he was scrawny and wore glasses. After his bite, he had gained the body and muscle structure of a teenage athlete. Lycan As a werewolf, Peter is six-seven feet in height, his teenage althetic body is buffed up a bit, giving him a small build of a body builder. His fur is gray, but has black fur from his hands to forearms, shoulders, his whole back and outer thighs ending in triangular points, around his face, hair, and tail, save for a gray tip. His feet are elongated with wolf toe claws, his face is a short sleek muzzle. His ears have relocated to the top of his head in pointed tufts, and finally, his eyes are yellow. Pack Uniform Peter’s Pack uniform is a steel gray spandex wetsuit of sorts, with a zipper from the neck to the bellybutton, short sleeves ending above the elbows, and the legs ending above the knees, with a black stripe going down the sides, from the end of the knees to the armpits. On the sleeves and knee ends are black spandex bands with yellow buckles. Around his waist is a black utility belt with pouches around it, and a yellow belt buckle. On his hands are black fingerless gloves made of spandex as well, with yellow buckles on the back of the wrists. And on his feet are black spandex sock-like footwear with no heel or toes, allowing the bare heel and toes free of movement and friction, with the footwear ending halfway the grieve, with a black spandex belt on the top, fastened with a yellow buckle. And strapped behind him is his black backpack, holding his human/civilian clothing inside. After he gets the Omni-Gauntlets, Kylie redesigns his outfit, updating it more with armor plating. It's still a steel gray-colored spandex wetsuit of sorts, with a zipper from the neck to the bellybutton, short sleeves ending above the elbows, but the legs ending a few inches above the knee ends, and still ended with black spandex bands with yellow buckles. But it had been altered so that now, he had a black turtleneck, and a black line going down from his neck to his inner thighs. He also had his black utility belt, with a backpack colored black and steel gray. His shirt now had a steel gray hood now. His black spandex sock-like footwear had also been altered, with upper greave and knee armored guards colored steel gray, along with steel gray ankle guards, and on his shoulders, steel gray shoulder guards. Background A Little Runt of the Litter Born in the Talbot Family, Peter had a pretty lonely childhood. His parents disappeared on him, and he was left alone with his estranged grandfather, Sir John Talbot who lived in Talbot Hall located in Washington. He grew up not having many friends, except for one in kindergarten, Christine Argent, and one who left him unintentionally, Ashley Norwest. All his life, he had been a sickly skinny boy, who was bullied by some of the more relentless students in his school. That and being with an estranged grandfather wasn’t all that good. But he didn’t let it get him down, as he still had Christie, and Mikey Corvis, whom he met in the fourth grade. Growing Pains But all that changed, once he was bitten by a werewolf at the age of 16 on spring break. Twelve days later on his first full moon, he transforms, but surprisingly doesn’t become a monster in personality. However, he has gained a sense of freedom with his new form, as well as no illness, as the transformation had made him stronger. The next morning, he wakes up at his grandfather’s front yard, with him standing above him with a blanket. It is revealed that his grandfather is a werewolf as well, and that the reason why he had remained isolated from him was because he didn’t want him to be scared of him. But Peter is more than happy to accept that, and the two are now closer than ever. During the days, Sir John helps Peter adjusts to his new lifestyle, as he teaches him to focus his senses. Though on one of those nights, Peter risks being spotted, as he defeats Roland and his gang to save Ashley, who breaks up with him. A Pack is Born Weeks pass as Peter becomes stronger, more confident, and a better person. But in time, he realizes that he isn't the only werewolf or creature in the night in Washington, as the arrival of Derek and the sudden appearance of the werewolf that bit him. Unfortunately, it also includes the Beauty Trio, Ashley, Maria, and Sarah, as they were unwittingly recruited by the Beast himself. On Game Night, the night to where the Full Moon rose, Peter and Derek raced to find the new werewolves that would soon transform, and escort them safely through the night to Talbot Hall. And so, by putting together a group of werewolves, whom were transformed by the same one that made him, he vows to use his powers to do good, and in some way change people’s point of view about werewolves. Story Plot See:Chapters Personality Peter is a typical teenage boy his own age. Although most of his life, he has been constantly bullied by Roland in high school, and Kenny Harper from grade school and high school, as well as their cronies, Donald, Mark, Tubbs, and Kenny's brother, Jimmy, who's a senior and more sadistic than his brother. This bullying has led a sort of self-isolation for him, keeping him from accepting others into his life. Although he longs for companionship and friends, he fears that they will leave him or be taken by it. He initially has a laid-back and passive personality, mostly due to having asthma and health conditions. Once he has been changed, his passive nature remains, but he becomes more daring and more into activities, mostly with the Soccer team. Peter shows a great fear of emotional pain and of being hated or left behind, likely due to his perception of being abandoned in his youth and, subsequently, blaming himself for not being good enough to make his grandfather notice him. In general, Peter is shown to be quite introverted due to having little to no meaningful contact with others. In social party situations, he is shown to feel quite awkward, and he often has difficulty how to interact around others. He is shown to the extreme of this, forsaking many lives (even his own) to save one person. He hates being bullied, done not only on himself, but on to others as well. Peter also cares deeply for his friends; He cares for all of his friends deeply, and will fight to the finish to defend them. He's considered a determined character who strives for the survival of his friends, often placing his own life on the line. Peter is an unusually brash, daring character who acts before he thinks. He has a resolute and determined personality which always places his friends priority over himself and attempts to to save anyone close to him, regardless of the situation. Due to his compassionate personality, he draws others close to him, despite most initial negative impressions. And as a first, he seems to become the most lucky guy in his league with women, as he has unofficially built up an unofficial harem... whether he knows it or not. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Beta Werewolf-Alpha Werewolf-Kinsmir Werewolf' *'Sonic Howl': Peter can emit a powerful ultrasonic howl by opening his muzzle and letting out a huge howl. This can either cause considerable damage to his targets, reflect incoming projectiles, or propel himself upward like a rocket booster. :*'Voice Mimicry': Peter's been experimenting with the muscles in his voice-box, and has mastered an ability to mimic people's voices perfectly. This is done with precise muscle control... that and he's got really good ears. *'Gravity Fang Abilities' :*'Gravity Drive' :*'Gravity Wave' Skills *'Acting Skills': Like his father, Peter is a very good actor. He's quite believable with his work, moving people by just simply being in character. It also helps when he needs to infiltrate someplace when he's human. *'Fencing': To play one of the roles in his drama class, Peter took up a fencing class. It was for only a week, but his instructor said he was a pretty quick study. He had practiced after that week class, and has become quite a good champion at it. This also aides in his use of the Gravity Fang, until he picked up katana style from Rachel. *'Swordsmanship' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Shundo': A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki or magic power into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important when going from point A to point B that you hold to the ground with the inside of your feet, or you will simply trip. Mina easily teaches this technique to Peter. Equipment *'Utility Belt' *'Backpack' *'Talbot Pack Uniform' *'Omni-Gauntlets' *'Gravity Fang' Relationships Peter's Relationships Gallery Designs Peter Talbot (Alpha) Suiting Up.JPG|Peter Talbot (Alpha) geared up Peter Talbot (Alpha) profile shots.png Peter Talbot, the Talbot Alpha.jpg|Peter Talbot, the Talbot Alpha Maiden of the Moon.JPG|Maiden of the Moon Peter Talbot in Human Form.jpg|Human Form and Pack attire Peter Talbot in Lycan Form.jpg|Lycan form Peter Talbot Outfit 1.JPG|Date wear and under armor peter_talbot__alternate_pack_attire_by_stoneman85-da52p2n.jpg|Peter's New Werewolf Attire FMH Peter Talbot Expressions 1.png|Facial Expressions Full moon high peter alpha talbot by digital dust-dacbd4k.png Christie and Peter by SolKorra.png|Christie and Peter by SolKorra FMH Beauty and the Beast1.jpg|Beauty and the Beast Scenes The_Old_Peter....JPG|The Old Peter Peter's_First_Full_Moon.JPG|Peter's First Full Moon Together in the Moonlight.jpg|Full Moon Date Another Full Moon Date.jpg|Another Full Moon Date ... Because I Love You....JPG|"...Because I love you..." A Forbidden Meeting.JPG|A Forbidden Meeting Full Moon High Cover 1.JPG|1st Book Cover Peter Talbot-Alpha in Action.JPG Two Friends or More....JPG Voice Actor Josh Keaton Trivia * Peter's name is made up of two separate sources. Peter coming from the old story, Peter and the Wolf, and Talbot originating from the original Wolfman, Lawrence Talbot from the original and remade Wolfman film by universal studios. * His character is somewhat similar to Peter Parker in origin and transformation: both parents missing, raised by an elderly grandparent relation, bitten by an animal and gains superpowers. He's also similar in Bruce Wayne, in mission but not in personality. * Peter's theme song is Won't Back Down by Fuel. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack Category:Talbot Family Category:Males Category:Kinsmirs Category:Knights of Avalon Category:Lunar Steel Users